This invention relates to an improved heat arrester boot, specifically a heat arrester boot which may be easily cleaned. It is known in the art to pass heated gases and smoke through a plurality of fixed cylindrical tubes to heat the air surrounding the tubes as exemplified by the patents to Faunce U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,542 and Leonard U.S. Pat. No. 417,874. However, the insides of the cylindrical tubes often become coated with creosote and the like and must, therefore, be periodically cleaned in order to maintain a high degree of efficiency in conducting heat. The patent to Leonard supra at lines 49-54 and Smith U.S. Pat. No. 349,534 at lines 53-68 disclose devices which may be disassembled for the purpose of cleaning the cylindrical tubes. However, these devices are inconvenient in that either the cylindrical tubes cannot be removed as a unit as in the patent to Smith supra or require removal of a significant portion of the heating structure as in the patent to Leonard supra in order to clean the tubes. Furthermore, these devices generally must be disconnected from the pipes to which they are connected in order to clean the tubes.